Hujan
by stellade
Summary: Dia masih terduduk lemas disebuah bangku taman yang beberapa saat lalu ramai oleh pengunjung namun kembali sepi saat hujan turun, surai kuningnya kini menutupi matanya..."Sarada..."


_**Sore hari ditaman Konoha...**_ _Hujan deras membasahi pipinya dikala dia terkenang akan seseorang yang spesial dihatinya, dia tidak menyangka akan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai, orang yang menemani disaat duka dan bahagia..._ _Dia masih terduduk lemas disebuah bangku taman yang beberapa saat lalu ramai oleh pengunjung namun kembali sepi saat hujan turun, surai kuningnya kini menutupi matanya..._ _"Sarada..."_

 **"Hujan"**

 **A Original Story from "Stellade"**

 **Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Pair**

 **Boruto x Sumire x Sarada**

 **Flashback**

Minggu itu dikala pagi hari dirumah kediaman keluarga Uzumaki Tepatnya dikamar Boruto.

 _Kriing...Kriing...Kriing_ bunyi telpon membangunkan pemuda yang lagi asyik terlelap tidur, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dia pun terpaksa bangun untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hoam... _Moshi-Moshi_ ada apa pagi ini menelpon ku, aku masih ngantuk tau gara gara malam tadi mengerjakan tugas sampai dinihari tadi agar aku bisa menikmati hari Minggu yang cerah ini" katanya panjang lebar.

"Bawel kau kuning pemalas, apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kau ada janji dengan diriku menemaniku jalan-jalan dipasar." kata orang tersebut.

" _Yabaii,_ _aku lupa ada janji dengan Sarada Habislah aku, mana pula dia orangnya benci sama orang yang janji gak tepat waktu, habislah aku"_ kata Boruto dalam hati.

"eh ano, Sarada aku baru aja bersiap-siap untuk menjemputmu dirumahmu ahaha" kata Boruto Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"hmmm, baiklah aku tunggu secepatnya"

kata Sarada sambil menutup panggilannya.

" _Chotto Matte, Sara-... tuut...tuut."_

Boruto bingung biasanya Sarada akan marah dan menceramahinya tapi kali ini tidak biasanya sifatnya begini.

" _Are..._ Kok Sarada aneh banget yah hari ini apa aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya"

Boruto pun lekas membersihkan dirinya dan menemui Sarada.

 _ **Skip time ditaman**_

Boruto masih memikirkan hal tadi sambil berjalan ketaman Konoha, padahal tujuannya adalah rumah Sarada namun tidak jadi karena dia dapat sebuah _SMS_ dari Sarada katanya langsung saja ketaman kota.

"Sarada akhir-akhir ini aneh banget yah, apa karena kami jarang bertemu dalam seminggu terakhir ini dia sudah berubah?, ah tidak mungkin dia kan mulai dari dahulu sudah begitu." Boruto berbicara sendiri sambil melewati kerumunan orang ditaman.

"argggh, apa karena hari Minggu taman seramai begini, ah itu Sarada disana" Boruto yang melihat Sarada langsung menghampirinya.

"Sarada _Gomen_ apakah kamu sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Boruto kepada Sarada walaupun Boruto tahu dia sudah lama menunggu karena tadi tidak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan nenek-nenek yang membawa barang belanjaan, Boruto yang tidak tega langsung menolongnya.

"tidak juga kok, aku juga baru sampai tapi Boruto ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu tapi tidak disini, ikutlah denganku." kata Sarada sambil berjalan menuju kesebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

"baiklah, oi tunggu aku" kata Boruto sambil mengikuti Sarada.

"kamu akhir-akhir ini berubah banget _Sms_ aku ngga dibalas telpon aku ngga diangkat eh, pas kamu nelpon aku malah ngajakin ketemuan mana dihari Minggu lagi" kata Boruto sambil duduk disebelah Sarada namun Sarada hanya diam seperti melamun Boruto yang sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya melamun berniat menjahilinya.

"Sarada awas ada kucing dibawah kakimu" Sarada yang terkejut mendengar ada kucing pun reflek meloncat kearah Boruto dan memeluknya.

" _kyaaa..._ kucing jauhkan dia dari ku aku tidak suka kucing _kyaaa..."_

Boruto yang mendengar itu malah ketawa sendiri dan memeluk balik tubuh Sarada

"hi hi hi tidak kusangka reflekmu malah begini, jadi begini Sarada kamu mendengar tidak perkataan ku tadi? aku kangen lho sama kamu"

Sarada yang mendengar kata Boruto tadi bukannya senang bahwa dia dirindukan oleh orang yang dicintainya malah merasa sedih hingga tidak terasa Liquid bening menetes dikedua bola matanya.

"Hiks..hiks Boruto-kun No Baka hiks..hiks.." Sarada menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan, Boruto pun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sarada.

"hehe, _Gomenne_ Sarada aku cuma bercanda doang kok, coba liat ngga ada kucing hehe jangan marah yah" Sarada masih terdiam dan juga masih menangis Boruto bingung harus berbuat apa, maka diapun mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada dengan telapak tangannya.

"kamu marah yah, kok aku bicara ngga direspon kalau kamu masih marah maaf yah" Kata Boruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" _Baka..._ harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar" Sarada pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk kembali disebelah Boruto sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku ngerti kok, mungkin kamu punya masalah sendiri yang harus kamu selesaikan tapi kalau kamu butuh bantuan jangan segan-segan untuk meminta bantuan kepada diriku yah, duh wajah cantikmu jadi hilang kalau kamu masih sedih, sini aku bantuin" kata Boruto sambil mencoba membantu Sarada membenarkan kacamatanya.

"hn, terimakasih yah Boruto, kamu memang baik namun sayang, kamu tidak pantas denganku"

"eh, kamu ngomong apa sih, aku ngga ngerti tahu kamu bicara apa hehehe," kata Boruto kebingungan.

Sarada lalu mengambil tangan Boruto dan menggenggam erat telapak tangannya.

" _ne.._ Boruto apakah kamu percaya kita bisa meyakinkan cinta kita kepada kedua orang tua kita, dan apakah kamu tahu Boruto? aku saat ini bingung dengan hubungan kita ini apakah kita masih bertahan walaupun tidak ada kesempatan untuk bisa meraih mimpi kita" tanya Sarada kepada Boruto dan kembali air mata keluar dibola mata onyxnya.

"Sarada, yakinlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencari cara untuk meyakinkan ayahmu tapi aku mohon kamu jangan berpikiran seperti ini aku yakin tidak lama lagi ayah pasti percaya kepadaku" kata Boruto sambil menggenggam balik tangan Sarada.

Sarada pun mulai melonggarkan sedikit genggaman tangannya.

"kau salah Boruto, walau sekeras apapun kita mencoba namun selalu gagal dan itu hanya menyakiti kita berdua pada akhirnya dan nampaknya akhir itu mulai dekat maafkan aku Boruto"

"apa kau bercanda Sarada? kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini kenapa kamu harus mundur?"

"sayangnya aku tidak bercanda Boruto, sekarang aku sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan maafkan aku Boruto aku tidak bisa membantah ayahku lagi dan aku sekarang akan pindah ke Amerika kemungkinan besar ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali, maaf aku harus pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik yah aku yakin kamu akan menemukan pengganti diriku yang lebih baik lagi" kata Sarada sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi namun Boruto menahannya.

"Sarada, mengapa?"tanya Boruto shock namun Sarada memberontak.

" _Gomen,_ Boruto aku harus pergi untuk jawabannya mungkin kamu sudah mengerti"

Boruto hanya diam sambil meratapi kepergian Sarada tak terasa hujan mulai turun seakan alam mewakili perasaannya dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini padahal dahulu Sarada lah yang menyakinkan dirinya untuk melangkah sejauh ini tapi kenapa Sarada pula yang mengakhirinya, seribu pertanyaan hinggap dalam otaknya namun percuma saja kalau dipertanyakan.

hujan semakin lebat bahkan membasahi seluruh badan Boruto dan juga lingkungan sekitarnya, hujan inilah yang akan mengingatkan dirinya selalu kepada sosok Sarada sekarang...

 **bersambung...**

 **Ya haloo, Minna san Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini walaupun aku rasa fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya pada kelebihan-kelebihan hehe.**

 **but, aku akan selalu memberikan semaksimal mungkin kepada kalian.**

 ***note* untuk memperjelas cerita di atas**

 **1\. Boruto dan Sarada adalah sepasang kekasih dengan latar belakang berbeda Boruto adalah anak pertama keluarga Uzumaki begitu pula Sarada adalah anak pertama dan juga satu-satunya dari Keluarga Uchiha dan otomatis mereka berdua adalah pewaris keluarga tersebut**

 **2\. jadi disini saya mengubah keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha menjadi rival, Uzumaki adalah tangan kanan pemerintahan Konoha sedangkan Uchiha yang bergerak didalam bayang-bayang**

 ***jadi pahamkan kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama* _poor Boruto_**

 **3\. jadi setting cerita diatas pas kejadian Boruto dan Sarada mau lulus smp *btw, mereka satu sekolahan.**

 **oke cuma itu yang bisa aku tulis _and next..._ tunggu aja yah bye bye see you next chap yah eh, dan juga review dari kalian memberikanku semangat sendiri jadi jangan lupa yah buat reviews muehehe.**

 **maafkan saya kalau ada typo atau gaje saya sebelumnya hanya reader yang ingin mencoba menjadi author *ganbatte**

 *** _selebat lebatnya hujan pasti akan ada pelangi menanti, namun seindah apapun pelangi pasti akan menghilang*_**


End file.
